1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cementing machines and, more particularly, to a contour cementing machine for applying latex cement in complex shapes to flat work pieces, such as shoe parts, belts, luggage parts and the like.
2. The Prior Art
Shoes, luggage and the like are assembled of flat pieces die cut from suitable sheet material, be it leather, cloths or plastic. Many of these flat pieces come in complex shapes and contours. Before their assembly, these contoured flat pieces must be cemented in certain areas preparatory to sticking along those areas. The application of cement to these areas must be even and precisely located. Originally, cement had been applied to such "flatties" by hand with the aid of a brush. Needless to say, hand application of cement was messy, tiresome, time consuming--hence expense, and yet characterized by unevenness and lack of uniformity of application regards the amount, thickness and width of cement applied to the work. Roller-type machines have been developed to fill the need. Such roller-type machines have serious limitations, however. First, they cannot handle complex shapes and contours. Second, they cannot deposit cement inwardly of the workpiece but only at the edges thereof. Roller-type dispensers operated by hand overcome these two deficiencies but still suffer from the others above noted, to wit, being messy, tiresome, time consuming and still wanting in uniformity of application. The mask and spray system, on the other hand, is most wasteful in its use of cement.
There is thus a need for a machine for applying latex cement in complex shapes to flat work pieces.